


Dear Diary - Katherine Pierce Fanfic

by salvatqre



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatqre/pseuds/salvatqre
Summary: " humanity is a vampires greatest weakness"She felt misunderstood and that everything is wrong in the world. The darkest times of her life.She didn't feel worthy, she didn't feel loved.





	Dear Diary - Katherine Pierce Fanfic

Life is something hard, difficult and rough. The pain consuming you whole. Humanity switch always near the edge to turning it off, to not feel anything.

A part of you feels like giving up, while the other forces you to keep trying no matter the situation. You try to be strong, but the tears come crashing like a tsunami.

You cry, until it feels like there's nothing left in the world. Our heart aches and drowns in our own tears.

Inside out, we just feel dead inside. And we are, because we aren't normal. Something we wish to be, but can not have.

One thing that we want more then anything on the face of the planet, but then there were be to much at a point we give up on it all.

Our deepest desires is to feel comfort, but by far impossible. Feelings are always all over the place.

Can't control yourself, can't save yourself from the horrible and the undoing.

Humanity, it makes us weak. It's our greatest weakness. A vampires greatest weakness.

A weakness that we can't turn into strength, smiles turned into frowns. And frowns to your cheeks drenched with tears.

Our hearts aren't strong, but weak and sink at any moment. No one knows or feels pain, more then the person feeling it.

You sink into the bottom of an ocean, but instead of water it's your own tears. Tears of pain and misery.

Drowning in that pain and misery, cries for help but not listened to. It makes you feel so much of that misery, that you'd rather die then keep living through it.

It's the most horrible feeling in the world.

It makes you a step closer, to not wanting to feel anything. To turn it all off, let go of emotions and feelings,

and humanity.

Run and run, but you can't escape your demons. Can't escape the future, or the past. Trying your hardest, but not succeeding in any sort of ways.

Caring is one the weakest part of someone, that's why I bring myself to not care. To not give a shit, because if I do i can expect the worst.

_The nishcho asven pozor za tova semeystvo Katherina ( Your nothing but a disgrace to this family katherine)._

I've always been the disgrace, the problem. A problem without solution. Something that can't be fixed.

His words were always harsh and rude, that's all that could ever come out from his mouth. That was all over now, because I've lost him forever.

I lost my family forever. The only person who seems to care for me was my mother, but she's gone.

She's been gone.   
They all have been gone. I've lost the meaning of family, the hopes of it. Everything just left. Left me with nothing to hold onto.

Left me on the world without a meaning to it.

No one will ever understand, what I had to do to survive all these. I sacrificed my human side and became a vampire 500 years ago, so I wouldn't be sacrificed for Klaus's curse.

Then that came with a cost, losing my family. I never got the chance to apologize for myself. I've been on the run since then, and I changed.

I changed, so people wouldn't think I'm weak.

So they don't see me weak.


End file.
